Fools in April
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam gets revenge from Cat after she makes an April Fools joke on her. Rated T for bad language


Chapter 1

Cat screamed belligerently from the bathroom,"Sam, come here quickly!"

Sam kissed her pork sandwich goodbye and replied, "What, did you get your head stuck in the toilet again?"

Cat felt a sense of embarrassment and told her, "Not this time!"

Sam tried to open the bathroom door unsuccessfully before screaming, "The door is locked!"

Cat was just about to unlock the door before she saw an axe smash a huge hole through the bathroom door

Sam picked up her axe and ran towards Cat while screaming, "What happened?" as she examined her for any sign of wounds

Cat stared at her and told her, "Sam, I have terrible news!"

Sam picked up her axe and asked her, "What bad news can there be besides me missing my pork sandwich

Cat stared nervously at her and told her quietly, "Sam, I'm pregnant!""

Sam gaped at her before screaming, "What the ****!" as she smashed the wall with her axe; making an open window between the bedroom and bathroom

Sam grabbed Cat's shoulder violently and asked her, "Who the hell made you pregnant?"

Cat could not find an answer to tell Sam

Sam screamed in her ear, "Tell me who the hell made you pregnant or else you would wish you weren't born with a butt!"

Cat indirectly confessed to her by asking her, "Sam, what's the date today?"

Sam looked at the ripped calendar from the smashed wall and told her, "April 1st, what's the message?" before eventually realizing what was going on

Cat sprayed a can of silly string on Sam and screamed, "April Fools, Sam!"

Sam sarcastically laughed out, "Ha-ha, how foolish of me to fall for that!"

Cat walked through the rubble and told her, "You do realize you are paying for the damages" before leaving the destroyed bathroom

Sam dialed on her phone and asked, "Dice, do you have half a gallon of super glue?" before saying, "Excellent!"

~2 hours later~

Sam was done with her plan and was waiting for Cat to arrive from the DVD store

Cat walked through the door and told Sam, "Tonight we are watching Ghost Cop III on Blu-Ray! "as she sat down on the sofa cum bed

Sam asked her in a two-faced manner, "Why don't you sit on the chair over there?"

Cat stared at her and questionably asked her, "Why, the sofa is definitely more comfortable"

Sam stared at the chair and ordered her, "Sit on that chair with no traps, pranks, or tricks involved"

Cat sat on the chair and told her, "This chair feels really sticky"

Sam put on the 4 hour long movie to watch with Cat

~4 hours later~

Cat just drank her 7th soda can and told Sam, "I will be right back from the restroom" but felt herself stuck to the chair

Sam turned off the extremely boring credits and asked her, "What's wrong, can you get up?"

Cat tried to stand up but said, "My butt is stuck to this chair, this chair is stuck to the floor!"

Sam sprayed a full can of cake frosting and screamed at Cat, "Never do a prank on Samantha Puckett even if it is April 1st" before throwing a cherry pie on her face

Cat tried to see clearly despite these items thrown at her and told her, "Sam, stop already!"

Sam forcibly opened Cat's mouth and shoved a Jalapeno in

Cat screamed as her tongue was burning and told her, "Sam, I'm sorry I joked about my pregnancy" as she wanted to be forgiven

Sam took a fire hose and sprayed water at Cat while saying, "Momma forgives you"

A drenched Cat asked her, "How do I get off this chair?" as the super glue was still in effect

~1 minute later~

Sam walked towards Cat and told her, "Help is coming in 3.2.1" as she put on some gloves

Sam cracked her knuckles and said, "I'll pull you up from that chair with your butt stuck on it"

Sam walked to Cat and asked her, "You ready for this, Cat?"

Cat was really embarrassed to answer her question

Sam grabbed Cat and pulled her off from the chair while hearing the ripping of fabric

Cat fell immediately on the floor with her butt on display in front of her roommate

Goomer opened the door and asked, "Hey, it's my time to borrow Ghost Cop..." but stopped as he saw Cat on the floor

Goomer put on his jacket and said, "I think I should walk away" as he nervously exited through the door

Cat felt really embarrassed about what Goomer saw

Sam walked up to Cat and told her, "That wouldn't had happened if you didn't go overboard with your prank"

Cat took a towel and told her, "I'm sorry I made that joke, I went overboard with that"

Sam patted Cat on the back and told her, "You can do stuff like that as long as it is not meant to be taken seriously"

Cat walked to the chair and asked her, "How will we get that chair off the floor?"

Sam tried to pull the chair and told her, "We need to get that out by experts"

THE END


End file.
